Stepping Stones
by JustBeFree
Summary: A series of one shot,two shots and possibly three shots. They will be based on Joey and Lauren in their teenage years.
1. The Beginning

_**This is going to be a series of one shots, maybe two shots and even possibly three shots. If you have read either of my other fics you know I like Joey to be a Moon. It can be read as the prequel to Fix Me or independently. I may take do another sequel to it. The one shots will not be in order just snippets of Lauren, Joey and there younger years if they had grown up in the square. **_

_**What you need to know**_

_**Joey and Alice are Moons. Tyler and Anthony are their brothers**_

_**Both the Brannings and Moons have lived in the square all their lives**_

_**Alice and Lauren are the same age and best friends**_

_**Tyler and Joey are twins**_

_**The Twins are two years older than Alice and Lauren.**_

_**Anthony is a year older than the twins.**_

X

X

X

Lauren walked into the Moon house. It was all too familiar sometimes she felt like she lived here more than she did her own house. "Hi Eddie is Alice about?" Lauren said from the living room door her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Today was Saturday no school, the weather was good which meant a day in the park.

"Kitchen with the Boys" Eddie said reverting his attention back to the match that was on the TV.

As Lauren walked the short distance to the kitchen she could hear her best friend arguing with her brothers.

"This is so unfair. I can't be friends with a boy you know." Alice wined to her three older brothers. Alice had become quite close to Fatboy from hanging about with Lauren. On his arrival to the Square just over two years ago, Lauren had taken him under her wing. She had told him who was who, what not to do and who not to avoid. If Lauren wasn't with Alice she was with Fats. At the age of twelve she had a regular fight with her brothers about boys. She just knew the next few years were going to be hell.

"He's in our year Al. He's a cool bloke yeah? So he's our friend" Tyler said pointing between his two brothers. Tyler had a way of believing what he said was bible.

"Firstly I was friends with Fats before all of you lot yeah? Just because he's two years older than us don't mean we can't be friends yeah? Unfortunately I'm friends with you Ty and you're two years older than me" Lauren said rolling her eyes as she searched through the fridge.

Joey rolled his eyes at his sister's best friend. "What's so great about him?" Joey Moon rarely made new friends. He thought it was better to stick to the ones he had. Lauren groaned causing Tyler, Anthony and Alice to chuckle lightly. Lauren and Joey always had to push each other, to find out a little bit more detail than what was needed.

"He's so funny, he makes me smile and we always have fun." Lauren said naming out the reasons why Fats was her best friend.

"Sounds like you fancy him" Anthony joked causing him to get a dirty look from both Lauren and Joey. Anthony knew it would annoy Joey to hear of Lauren liking someone else. Although his younger brother was oblivious to his feelings for Laure, Anthony had figured it out.

Lauren scrunched her nose in disgust. "You're sick yeah? He's like my brother." Lauren started getting shivers just thinking about even possibly liking Fats. "That's just ewe" Tyler and Anthony burst out laughing while Joey sat reading the sports page. "Are we going to the park or not?"

"Yeah hold your horses. We boys have to eat." Joey said taking another mouthful of his breakfast.

"Who said I was asking you?" Lauren said arms folded looking straight at Joey.

Joey smirked at his sister's friend. "You wouldn't want to go without me. That's why you asked all of us not just Al yeah?"

Lauren rolled her eyes at Joey scoffing "As if" She took a spoon of her cereal which she had poured for herself on arrival. "There's a new family after moving in across the square. Look like they have kids our age. I saw them carrying boxes when I was on my way here. "

"Come on then. Get a move on or we'll be late" Joey said as he put his plate in the sink. "Always last Branning."

"Oi I started eating after you" Lauren said as she followed him out the door and into the Square. Sometimes Joey Moon could really get under her skin.

X

X

X

Sitting in the shed at the gardens every kid there age sat around the bottle. "Baby girl" Fats laughed to Lauren. "Guess it landed on you. Come here then." Lauren scrunched her nose as she reached across kissing Fats on the lips. Both of them wiped their mouths quickly. "Sorry baby girl but that yeah?" Fats pointed at her. "Was like kissing me sister"

"Feeling is mutual Fats" Lauren said as she took her turn. Shock written all over her face, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"This should be interesting" Anthony muttered to Tyler. Tyler wasn't really listening still in a state of Aw after kissing the new girl Whitney Dean.

"Come on then let's get this over with. " Joey said leaning forward. Lucy was already shooting dagers at Lauren. Lucy had seemed to think Joey was off limits for everyone but her. Although Lauren didn't want to act on the feelings she had towards him due to her friendship with Alice. Alice thank god was at a dentist appointment and wouldn't witness this. Reaching in Lauren felt his lips kiss hers. Just as she was about to leave it at that, she felt his tongue like her bottom lips. Before she even knew what was happening they were full on French kissing. It wasn't until she heard a wolf whistle coming from Tyler she broke away. She gave a shy look to Joey sitting back into her previous position.

"Well that was something baby girl" Fats said as they walked back through the Gardens slightly behind the rest. Just after Lauren landed on Joey he landed on Lucy. She was now linking him walking back through the gardens, much to her annoyance.

"Don't Fats. It was nothing. Look he's linking her. It was just a kiss to him." Lauren said throwing her hands around in the air.

"No Lo she's linking him. There a difference. He likes you Lo." Lauren smiled lightly to herself linking her best friend. "Alice wouldn't be too happy. We'll just see what happens yeah?" Fats nodded as he called after Tyler to wait up. Lauren knew something had changed between her and Joey today. She couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad thing.

.

.

.

_**So that's the first one shot. The next one I'm thinking Lauren's Emo days? If you'd like to see a one shot PM me or leave it in a review x **_


	2. That Emo Day

"What are you wearing babe?" Joey said biting his tongue trying not to laugh. Lauren had just walked into his sitting room dressed well like an Emo. "Babe, seriously?" Lauren grumbled under her breath something Joey couldn't quite make out. She sat down on the couch as he continued to keep his eyes on the TV. "I know you said something about a new look but this Lo." Joey finally took his attention from the game turning his attention to his girlfriend. "You didn't need to change anything? Why do you want to stay in all this black yeah? I like when you show those amazing legs." Joey said as he placed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Lauren it's the hottest week of the year. You are going to be so hot and won't be able to enjoy the lovely weather."

"This my new look ok? I'm portraying how I feel on the inside to my Father. I'm showing him how dark and twisted I actually am." Lauren said as she crossed her arms unable to look at Joey. "He hates it so I love it."

"Babe, firstly you aren't dark and twisted. What you did to your dad well he deserved it. I don't know if I would have done worse if dad had of doing that to my Mum. Secondly you hate the Emo style babe. You said you wouldn't be caught dead dressing like that in a million years. You did say everyone should dress however they want. Lo are you dressing how you want?" Joey said with a raised brow already knowing the answer.

"No" Lauren grumbled lightly under breath. Alice had already laughed and took pictures of her when she called over to the house earlier. She also had told her that the new style choice wouldn't last long, much to Laurens annoyance.

"Exactly babe! So how about you go home and change? Ty is organising a water fight in the gardens, I don't think what you are wearing is appropriate. I think you'll scare away the younger kids" Joey chuckled lightly kissing her lips. "I'll meet you at your house yeah?" Lauren nodded lightly getting up from the couch and leaving. Sometimes Joey didn't know what went on in his girlfriend's head.

.

.

.

Half an hour later Joey walked over towards no.5 coming face to face with Max. "Joey I don't know what you said to Lauren but thank you. She's up in her room changing as we speak. That whole outfit change was just her looking for attention." Max said patting the seventeen year old on the back.

"No offence Max but I didn't do it for anyone else only Lauren. She's upset and maybe she is looking for attention but maybe she deserves your attention Max. You hurt her deeply this time and still you haven't said you're sorry. Just think about what is going on in her head yeah?" Joey said as a smile formed on his lips seeing his girlfriend walk down the steps. "This is much better babe." Lauren was now dressed in denim shorts, a white top and converse. "We just have to stop and get some balloons and we are good to go." Joey said as he took her hand in his. "Later Max" Without even giving Max a second glance they were already walking across the square.

.

.

.

"It's the happy couple." Tyler said throwing a water balloon in their direction.

"Oi Ty, stop wasting the balloons yeah? We ain't got a lot." Fats said as he filled up yet another balloon. As always Tyler was the man with the plan but Fats had to do all the action.

"Lucky we brought more then." Joey stood away from Lauren handing the bag to Fats.

"Nice one Bruv." Fats smiled taking them out of Joey's hands. Joey turned around to see Lauren had already made her way over to Alice and Whitney.

The day had been spent chasing each other around the gardens. Laurens Nan and Pauline Fowler had given them a right earful about ruining the flowers. In all their fun they had trampled some flower and ruined some grass.

"You would think we had bloody killed someone" Anthony said as he opened his front door. "Old bats"

"Hey that's like my step-gran Ant" Lauren said as she took a bottle of water from the fridge throwing another bottle in Joey's direction. "But yeah they were totally being dramatic." Joey smirked at his girlfriend as she took a sip from her water.

"What are you looking at?" Lauren said with her signature smirk throwing the tea towel towards her boyfriend.

"Just thinking to myself how much better you look not in black." Lauren rolled her eyes causing a smile to break out on Joey's lips.

"Oh yeah new look?" Tyler said walking in with Whitney and Alice. Alice sniggered lightly knowing exactly what Joey was talking about.

"Emo" Joey saw the scowl and pout Lauren was now portraying. He didn't know if he should elaborate further but he had already said too much.

Tyler stifled his laugh. "Emo? You Lauren? Seriously yeah? What were you thinking?" Lauren and Tyler had always had the most volatile relationship of the group. They had each other's back and thought of each other as best friends but when they fought, they fought.

"Just because we can't all be chavtastic like you Ty, we all can try different looks. I don't need any of your permission to dress how I like yeah? So if I want to dress Emo, I'll dress emo yeah?" Lauren said moving towards the door. "I'm going home, later." Moving past Fats who had just entered the house, he knew something had happened.

"What's up with baby girl?" Alice decided to explain to her friend as Joey thought of how to make it up to Lauren. He knew it was nest to let her calm down before going to speak to her.

.

.

.

"Not now dad." Lauren said as she leaned against the door. She hated feeling like no one would take her seriously.

"Lauren, please." Lauren looked at her father scrunching her nose. Her father, Max Branning had actually said please.

"What?" Lauren said moving towards the sitting room. She hated having to talk to her father but with her mother god knows where, he was all she had.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done what I done Lauren. I am sorry for how much I've hurt our family. Your brother will not speak to me, not that I blame him. This is my fault. I just want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you feel the way you do. You know I ain't good with feelings and talking about him. I just want to let you know I know it has affected us all. That's all I can say Lo, I can't change anything."

"I know. Thank you for saying you're sorry though. I know it took a lot but it meant a lot to me. " Lauren walked towards her room changing into her jeans and jumper as the evening air hit her.

Walking across the square she sat on the swings. It had always been a go to place for her. She liked being alone more than people thought she did. She was always with one of her friends, Joeys or her little sister. People thought of her as a people person underneath it all she liked to be alone. It wasn't she didn't like people but sometimes her thoughts got the better of her. She liked to walk, draw or just sit on the swings while her brain caught up with whatever drama had just happened.

"You look sad Lo" It was more of a statement than a question but hearing his voice made her want to smile. "Always one for your thoughts." Sitting down on the swing beside her, he left her to her thoughts as he waited for her to speak to him.

"He said he was sorry. Dad I mean. He said he was sorry and he knew he had hurt us all. I know it ain't much, the damage is already done. It meant a lot to me to hear him say those words. He actually sounded like he meant it." Lauren looked over at the man sat beside her. She knew her father had hurt him deeply but he knew as well as she did, he was still his father. As much as she hated him sometimes she couldn't stop loving him.

"He just has to say it and mean it to me now" Bradley chuckled lightly as he looked at his little sister. "Come on Lo, I will buy you dinner. We can go have something in the Vic." Bradley pulled his sister from the swing and into his arms. "You were always my favourite Lo. Just don't tell Abi and Oscar yeah?" Dropping a kiss on her head they made their way to the Vic.

Walking in the door, her Nan and granddad caught her eye but Bradley walked towards the other end of the Vic giving their grandparent's a slight wave before sitting in his seat. Lauren looked to down the bar to see all the Moons sitting having dinner. Sometimes it pained her that her friends had such a happy family life. They would never fully understand how it was to live her life. She loved her family don't get her wrong but she wished they were a bit more normal. Alice waved over spotting her best friend giving her a bright smile, Lauren waved back before turning her attention back on her brother.

"See this is nice just bonding with the big bro." Bradley joked as he gave her drink.

"Smooth BB" Lauren joked. When she was with Bradley she felt she could truly be herself. As they sat eating their dinner, it was so peaceful. They were just content in their own company. Shortly after they had finished their dinner Bradley excused himself to go talk to Uncle Jack.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier baby." Joey said as he took a seat beside Lauren laying a kiss on her cheek. Lauren sighed turning her attention to her boyfriend.

"You didn't, just have a lot on my mind. I just needed to go home, get my thought together yeah?" Lauren smiled lightly taking Joey's hand in hers.

"Want to share?" Joey asked as he gently placed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No babe. I had a chat with Bradley. We can talk about it tomorrow. Right now I don't want to ruin my good mood. "Lauren said finishing of her drink and shrugging on her jacket.

"You know you can tell me anything Lo? I was just teasing you earlier" Joey said with a little bit of uncertainty in his voice. Lauren felt her stomach flutter for a moment. She felt special that she got to see the vulnerable, carrying side of Joey Moon.

"I know babe and I do. Just I don't want to get into it now yeah?" Joey nodded lightly. "How about we go to the park just you and me?"

"Sounds perfect" Joey gently pecked Lauren on the lips as they made their way out of the Vic. This is what she craved just Joey and her against the world.

.

.

.

_**Hope it was ok. What one shot would you like next? X **_


	3. Clubbing Take 1

"Are you sure it's ok?" Lauren pulled at the dress she was wearing. Tonight was her and Alice's first night to a club. Lauren had chosen a bodycon black and white style dress, black heels and her hair in waves. Alice on the other hand had opted for an electric blue dress with black wedges, her hair straitened.

"You look amazing Lo. Joey's going to hit the roof but that's what you want ain't it?" Alice smiled as she applied her mascara knowing her best friend to well. Lauren and Joey had been broken up for a week. It was one of their shorter breakups the longest being 4 months when she dated Peter Beale. She always seemed to go to him when she and Joey break up. It might be the reason Joey hates him so much. Joey and Lauren latest breakup was over Lauren and Peter's friendship. Although they had been together before, they were still very good friends. Joey didn't trust Peter with Lauren.

"Maybe" Laurens lips shaped into a smile as she applied an extra coat of lip-gloss. Stepping back from the mirror she took in her appearance. She knew this dress would make Joey rethink their current breakup. He had always been a sucker for her legs and her chest, with a little cleavage showing too, it was perfect. The girls giggled coming down the stairs of the Branning house.

"Don't you two look stunning." Tanya said with a smile forming on her lips. Max on the other hand looked less than impressed with his daughter's current attire. "You two be careful and if you need us call, it doesn't matter what time yeah?"

"We know Mum. We better get going. Bye." Lauren said opening the door and being hit with the cool spring air. Spotting Whitney and unfortunately Lucy waiting at the station the girls quickly made their way towards them.

.

.

.

Queuing up to go into the club, the girls were in awe. "It's so big" Alice said to Lauren as she linked her handing over her ID to the bouncer.

"The boys had said it was massive but I didn't think it was this big. I just thought they were trying to make us jealous. "Lauren had only ever passed these clubs walking past while shopping . Walking into the club they all ordered cocktails just because they could. Finding seats they sat down as the checked out the guys who were starting to pile into the club. A half an hour ago it only had a few people in it now it was packed. Deciding they needed something a lot stronger they took to having a few shots before moving to the dance floor. That's when she saw him.

.

.

.

"Joey you know this ain't going to last much longer. You've been hovering over her name for ten minutes." Tyler said as he gelled his hair. He knew tonight was Lauren and Alice's first night to a club. He knew the breakup was stupid. He just couldn't stand how Peter and Lauren had some kind of connection. It would never stand to what he and Lauren had but there was still a small connection between them.

"I know bro. We better go meet Fats and Tam." Joey said as he put his phone back in his pocket. Tonight was a boy's night.

.

.

.

"Babe" Laure raised her brow to Joey as he looked her up and down. Turning on her heels Lauren turned around walking back towards her friends. She felt his hand run down her arm pleading with her stop. "You look beautiful." His breath tickled her ear and she bit her lip. Even though it had only been a week she had missed his touch.

"Not now Joey! Just because I'm in a club with a lot of boys, doesn't mean you can come over here yeah? Start being all nice saying 'you look beautiful'. It ain't going to work Joseph." Before Lauren knew what was happening quiet pleased with her little speech, Joeys lips were attached to hers. What was worse, she was actually kissing him back. "What do you think you're doing?" Lauren said finally having the willpower to push him away.

"Kissing my beautiful girl." Joey smirked dropping his hands to her hips. Lauren scrunched her nose taking Joeys hands off her hips.

"No Joey it ain't going to be that easy. Who knows I might meet a great guy here tonight." Lauren said winking before turning around and finally walking back towards her friends. Alice looked dumbstruck that Lauren had actually said no to Joey's advances.

"He can beg" Lauren said now fuming at Joeys antics. Alice couldn't understand why Lauren was so angry. "I ain't my Mum. I'm not going to let your brother walk over me." Lauren turned her attention back to the group of boys that had made their way over to them. Lauren put on her best smile as she sipped on her straw seductively.

"Are you enjoying your night?" A sandy haired young man had stood beside her. He had striking blue eyes and a devilish smile. Unlike the boy who was chatting up Lucy, Mark had chosen not use a cheesy pick up line.

"Yeah I am. Are you?" Lauren smiled lightly with a sparkle in her eye. She liked this guy, he seemed like she was just what he needed.

"I can't say it's too bad. The company seems to be good. "Lauren laughed whole heartedly as he nudged her lightly. They talked and joked a little more enjoying each other's company.

"Alright I have tried my best and you haven't even so much as flirted back with me. So are my skills lacking or is there someone else on your mind?" Mark asked as he sat down giving her a drink.

"I'm sorry I thought I was alright with this but I ain't. I've only broken up with my boyfriend and he's here." Lauren had thought this was the perfect way to get back at Joey. She soon talked herself out of this as she was being too much like her father for her liking. "I think I need to find him. I'm sorry, if it was another time then yeah maybe this could be something. Right now it can't be. Thank for the drink." Lauren kissed his cheek before making his way through the club to find Joey.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you" Joey turned around shocked to see Lauren standing arms folded behind him. The girl he had been talking to for the last half hour had just kissed him. He was pissed at Lauren for rejecting his apology.

"Babe…I ….. She kissed me." Joey said moving towards Lauren as she walked away from him. He loved Lauren really he did anything else in between is and will always be a bit of skirt.

"Yeah, sure Joey. You're a piece of work you know that right? You are so like my fucking father." Lauren went to move only to be stopped by Joey.

"Lo you know I ain't like your dad. That kiss was nothing yeah? Now this...this is going to be a kiss." Joey smiled before attaching his lips to Laurens. This time she couldn't back away or stop. Joey was her drug. However much she tried to keep away from him he just pulled her back in. "Now can we make up properly?" Lauren nodded lightly at Joey linking her fingers with his. "Now let's go find the rest of the group."

Walking over to see the boys had now joined with the girls, Joey smiled triumphantly.

"Told you." Alice said putting her hand out to Fats as he searched for a ten pound note.

"Bets really guys?" Lauren laughed lightly seeing the funnier side in things. She leaned into Joey's chest as he pulled her close.

"Ain't like you two can ever stay apart for long" Tyler said having to get the last word in.

.

.

.

_**Hope it was ok! I'm hoping to update all my fics over the next few days. I will be unable to update over the weekend because I'll be away for a few days x **_


End file.
